


Quiet Moments

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Inspired by Art, M/M, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: While Kakashi sleeps on his shoulder, Minato reminiscences on how they got to that moment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> This is for Anannua through the Doodles and Drabbles exchange on The Kakashi Lounge Discord server. I was your exchange partner. Surprise :D I chose the KakaMina picture cause I thought it was adorable and I know how much you love that ship. I hope this one-shot does your art piece justice.
> 
> The art shown below belongs to Anannua. She is the amazing artist and I bow down to her brilliance.

Minato expected the slight pressure long before Kakashi’s head dropped onto his shoulder. He’d been fighting the lull for some time -a flutter of silverish lashes here, a slight dip of the head there. All indicators Minato let slip by without mention. 

He pointed it out the first time Kakashi’s head dipped, but only that once. He didn’t need to tell a fully grown man he was falling asleep when it was blatantly obvious. Minato learned the extent Kakashi’s stubborn insistence could take years ago. It was a quiet obstinance, the kind that went unnoticed until Kakashi already had his heels dug in.

Minato didn’t mind this particular personality quirk. He loved every part of Kakashi -the impossible, the peculiar and wonderful altogether. If not for his tenacity, they never would have gotten together. 

They wouldn’t have the happiness they now shared. 

The last two years were utter bliss. Having Kakashi by his side brought a sense of fulfillment he never thought possible. They’d know each other for years. First as sensei and student, then equals as jounin and ANBU. While they’d never been friends, they were always  _ family. _ They shared a bond words could never accurately describe. 

Never did he think that bond would deepen into something more. Something beyond the familial comfort they always shared to a much deeper, more profound sense of belonging. That was the best way Minato could describe it. Just a warm, comfortable, easiness.

Being with Kakashi felt like coming home.

They lived very different, rather hectic lives. Minato as Yondaime Hokage, the face of Konoha, and Kakashi as an ANBU Captain, the shadow behind the Hokage. Sometimes it felt like Kakashi spent as much time in the village as Minato did  _ out.  _ There were days they did no more than pass each other by, but there was always a stolen moment, a gentle touch or a quiet word to be shared.

It made their time together all the sweeter. After the long days of hustle and bustle about the Hokage Tower the quiet moments with Kakashi were what he cherished the most. Tonight was a time to enjoy such moments. 

Dinner for two cooked together and shared beneath a warm kotatsu. Where silence was comfortable and conversation a highlight more than a necessity. No interruptions, no responsibilities. Nothing to preoccupy themselves with but each other and an interesting scroll to decipher. 

He wasn't exactly sure how they'd come to share such a peculiar hobby. Minato always dabbled in fuuinjutsu during his spare time. Since becoming Hokage, that was less frequent than he'd like, but he still took breaks. Self-care prevented burnout, especially in a high-profile, demanding position. 

While Minato knew the benefits of moderation and pacing himself, Kakashi wasn't so receptive to the notion _.  _ He barely took the allotted time for medical leave let alone  _ vacation.  _ The closest to relaxing Kakashi usually got was reading Jiraiya-sensei's  _ Icha Icha  _ series (Minato had  _ opinions _ on those he kept to himself).

The first time Kakashi showed interest in one of the scrolls he was working on, it was just a curious glance over his shoulder and an off-handed comment. "That's the same base script you use for hiraiishin."

An astute observation. One that caught Minato off-guard. Kakashi was a skilled shinobi, an elite ANBU captain, but he’d never shown interest in fuuinjutsu before. The fact Kakashi knew enough to identify the grounding symbols he used for his space-time formula caught Minato by surprise. That wasn’t something that happened too often. 

(Looking back now, Kakashi was the only one who set him off-balance so completely.) 

The younger man often asked questions in passing after that. Inquiries into what he was working on, where he got the scrolls from, what he attempted to do, how the fuuinjutsu would be beneficial in different situations. Minato was always willing to share. 

Nothing quite held Kakashi’s attention as poignantly as those first two formula kanji.

**忍** and **愛**.

Endurance and love. 

The coalescence of both their lives and the bond he and Kakashi shared. 

They were shinobi. Those who endured through hardships for the love of their village. The Will of Fire. The kings of their future. 

Each other. 

Kakashi exhaled in warm puffs against his neck. A smile softened Minato’s face. “Sound asleep,” he mused quietly to himself. 

Slipping an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders, the blond drew him more securely against his side. His fingers twisted through still-damp, silverish locks. Kakashi had come directly to him from a mission and now rested in Minato’s clothes. His necklace caught the lamplight, glittering golden against Kakashi’s chest. 

It looked better on him than it ever had Minato. While he only ever donned it in the seclusion of their home, Kakashi wore the necklace with ease. They weren’t married and probably never would be with the uncertain nature of their lives. That only made these moments all the more precious. 

Kakashi sighed in his sleep, fingers curling against the parchment. Minato’s latest scroll stretched across their laps like a blanket. Not warm with cotton or fleece, but the connection between them it represented. Minato left it there, all progress halted in favour of just  _ being  _ with the man he loved.

Each steady breath and heartbeat was a reminder of the joy Kakashi brought to his life. Family. Love. Comfort. It all centered around this one, impossibly wonderful, young man. 

While the future remained an uncertain mystery, he and Kakashi would always have these quiet moments to share.

A good meal, a warm kotatsu, and a fuuinjutsu scroll. 


End file.
